User blog:PyroGothNerd/Eye for an eye 23
We think we might know what Transgression is up to. She's after The Pandoraen jar, an item that collects the fears essences of man-kind inside it and produces a new fear from it. We think she's going to use the fear-essence inside it to power herself up and turn back into a fear. If she suceeds, this will most likely lead to a war between the fears, as some will want her to fall again (since some fears have taken over some of her duties) and some will want her aid (in some sort of "great game"...Mister Oculus says it's beyond human understanding). Mister Oculus thinks this is why I was destined to find him...to help him stop her from doing this. Our plan is to either keep her away from the jar, or, if needed, open the jar before her so that a new fear will be born and the jar will be empty. Mister Oculus doesn't like the idea of creating a new fear, but says if it's the only way, then we must. But, there may be a problem. With recent happenings...The Zimmerman trial, that trial over some woman killing her daughter...he thinks people are losing faith in the justice system. This can do two things. Either give Transgression more power, or fill the jar. If the jar is being filled with these fears, it is possible that creating a new fear may unintentionally create a new fear of injustice. This would also most likely lead to a war. That's why opening the jar must be a last resort. ... On a less apoctalyptic note...I think Mister Oculus is hitting on me. He likes to pinch my hair and rub it between his fingers. Sometimes he strokes my cheek, too. He has several times spoke of how our meeting was "fate" and "destined" (way more times than I mentioned in the blog). Also, I looked at some rough concepts for future episodes. There's a valentine's day special about him taking me to a valentines day ball. And another one where we're on a date. It's not that I don't like him or anything, I'm just...confused. If he does like me, I'd prefer he tell me. If not, by gosh tell me! FOR ALL YOU FELLOWS OUT THERE...not telling the girl whether you like her or not can be just as heartbreaking as saying no. Esspecially if she says something to you. ...Okay I had my heartbroken when I confessed my feelings to a boy in highschool (which was very hard to get myself to do due to fear) and he DIDN'T TELL ME whether he felt the same or just wanted to be friends, until waaaaayyyyyy later when HE TOLD MY MOM to tell me he just wanted to be friends. (Did I mention whenever I flirted with him, he would flirt back? Yeahhhhhhh, don't flirt unless you mean it) Seriously, if you just want to be friends, tell the girl and get it over with. If you like her back, BY GOLLY TELL HER ALREADY!!! ...okay, done venting. Bye. Category:Blog posts Category:Eye for an eye